The Uzumaki Gamer
by Fluffy Cuddle Monster
Summary: One day, Naruto receives a new power and he now lives his life like a videogame. With his new strength, he will have the opportunity to become one of the best, if not the best. But the way to the top is booby-trapped and trust is hard to give. Slash! Rated M to be safe. Romance later on.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction in English so, please be nice! : )

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OCs that will probably appear later on in the story. ( I will mention them beforehand in my notes).

Reviews are very welcomed and I will take constructive criticisms. The personality of some characters may be different. ( I will try to be accurate but several may be OOC for the good of the plot )

If you want to point out plot holes, go-ahead, I will do my best to either explain as much as I can without spoiling the story or correct it if necessary.

**Be aware however that writing is a hobby and as I am a college student I don't have a lot of time for it. **I will try to come up with a planning soon.

As English isn't my native language, there will probably be some translation errors. I will try and get a beta as soon as possible so for the time being please bear with me.

I will put this story on AO3 and Wattpad in the following days for the ones who prefer those platforms. You can also find me on Instagram where there will be polls and other things of the like. I may as well post arts about any of my stories.

There will be romance between Naruto and someone else later on in the story and it will be slash. I don't have an idea the ship for the time being but I will keep you updated.

The M rating is to be safe.

* * *

When Naruto woke up this morning, it was to see a blue screen hovering in front of his eyes reading :

**...**

**Welcome to THE GAME. You acquired the ability known as the gamer, allowing you to live your life like a video game. To obtain all the information necessary to have a good experience, please read the [STARTER GUIDE]. You will be able to access it by saying [STARTER GUIDE] out loud. Please note that more information will be available as you progress in the game. **

**...**

The first thing Naruto did was freaking out a little, trying to move away from the floating screen, only for it to follow him around. The blonde then proceded to calm himself in order to think clearly.

''Okay, don't freak out, there must be an explanation. Maybe a Prank? A genjutsu?Let's see...''He tried to touch the screen, expected to go through it but was surprised when he didn't. ''W-What the heck?! It's solid? But illusions aren't solid, this is not normal.''He mulled over it for several minutes before he decided he had nothing to lose by going with it. Strong of this decision, he says starter guide out loud and jumped a little when a new screen appeared in front of him.

**...**

**Welcome to the STARTER GUIDE, you will find there every information you need to have a good start separated in the following categories :**

**-[Status window]**

**-[Levels]**

**-[Stats]**

**-[Perks]**

**-[Status effect]**

**-[Skills]**

**-[Inventory]**

**-[Items]**

**-[Equipment]**

**-[Reliques]**

**-[Quest]**

**-[Réputation]**

**-[Black Market]**

**Please choose one by touching the screen or thinking about it.**

**...**

**You choose [Status window]**

**Status Window is the page on which you can see your level, class, job, statistics (stats), status and any other important information on you.**

**...**

**You choose [Levels]**

**...**

**You choose [Stats]**

**There are 9 stats:**

**HP (health point): your health, following the situation hitting 0 will result either in K.O or death.**

**CP (chakra point) :**

**Falling to 10% will give low chakra exhaustion status effect**

**falling to 5% will give mild chakra exhaustion status effect**

**falling to 2% will give severe chakra exhaustion status effect**

**falling to 0% will have a 95% chance to cause death.**

**MP (mana point): Falling to 0% will have no impact whatsoever**

**STR (strength): how physically strong you are**

**VIT (vitality): how endurant you are, how much HP you have and how fast your health regeneration is.**

**DEX (dexterity): how agile and fast you are and how high is your precision at throwing is.**

**INT (intelligence): how intelligent you are. Will mostly impact your memorization skill, your chakra and mana capacities and your rapidity of reflexion.**

**WIS (wisdom): How wise you are. It will mostly impact your strategy skill, how good your reflexion skill is in general, and your chakra and mana regeneration speed.**

**LUK (Luck): How lucky you are. People having more than 13 are considered unusually lucky.**

**They are numerical values of what they designate and are listed on your [Status window].**

**...**

**You choose [Perks]**

**Perks are bonuses you can equip to give yourself special abilities or buffs. Some are due to bloodline, but most are obtained through the black market, special quest completion and special items.**

**You can access them by saying or thinking [Perks]**

**...**

**You choose [Status effects]**

**Status effects are special conditions which can be either helpful or harmful and can be permanent or not. They are listed on your [Status window].**

**...**

**You choose [Skills]**

**A skill is the ability to do something well. They enhance the rapidity of execution or augment some stats for a limited time. They can be leveled up by training them or by the use of special artifacts.**

**You can access them by saying or thinking [Skills].**

**...**

**You choose [Inventory]**

**The inventory is a pocket dimension of sort in which you can store items and non-sentient living beings, such as non-summon animals or plants, although they can only be stored in specific emplacement and for a limited time depending on the living being stored. There is an unlimited amount of emplacement for items, which can be stacked up to 50 exemplary.**

**You can access it by saying or thinking [Inventory]**

**...**

**You choose [Items]**

**Items are separated into several categories**

**-equipment: clothes, armor, weapon, etc**

**-consumable item: food, potion, medicine, etc**

**-ingredients: they can be used for preparing consumable items like meals, potions or alchemy preparation.**

**-materials: they can be used for crafting, smelting, alchemy, etc.**

**And have different qualities level:**

**-Broken**

**-Poor**

**-Common**

**-Uncommon**

**-Rare**

**-Epic**

**-Legendary**

**-Eternal**

**-Divine**

**Items can be obtained through quests, by buying, finding or harvesting them.**

**You should note that the higher the qualities the more difficult it is to find, harvest or craft.**

**...**

**You choose [Equipment]**

**Equipements are items than you can wear or yield, such as clothes, armor, weapon, etc. They each have a quality level that will determine how good or bad its durability and the boosts it gives are.**

**You can equip them through the [Inventory] or your [Status window].**

**...**

**You choose [Quest]**

**Quests are tasks generated by the game or given to you by someone. They give you, upon completion, reward such as experience point, money, items, reputation point and if you're lucky even attribute points.**

**You can access them by saying or thinking [Quest]**

**...**

**You choose [Reputation]**

**Reputation is a numerical value of how people see you. It can change the way people react to you, the amount of quest they give you and the quality of the rewards. You can even obtain discounts from sellers if your reputation with them is high enough.**

**You can access it by saying or thinking [Reputation].**

**...**

**You choose [Black Market]**

**This is where you can buy anything you need by using money or trade items. You can also collect bounties through it. The reward will be 10% lower (for C and B rank) and 7% lower (for all rank starting A) than the highest one listed in the latest bingo book at the time.**

**You have read the whole starter guide. Please open the [Status window] for you to obtain the remaining initial information.**

**...**

**Naruto paused and mulled over everything he just learned from the guide. The possibility of all of this being a joke was now nearly existent, as all of this was just too elaborated for un dumb prank. He then opened his Status window and looked at it intently, analyzing**

**...**

**[Status window]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 6**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 1 – Next Level: 0/50**

**HP: 1200/1200**

**CP: 780/780**

**MP: 390/390**

**STR: 4 (7-3) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**VIT: 20 (20+10-10) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**DEX: 6 (9-3) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**INT: 13 (3+10) ( 10 being the average for your age )**

**WIS: 3 ( 10 being the average for your age )**

**LUK: 50 ( different from a person to another)**

**Attribute points: 5**

**Perks and status:**

**? : +3 VIT , +3 INT per levels , +100% exp gain in ? related skills, + 65% exp gain in ? related skills.**

**? : Permanently + 10 VIT, +10 INT until unlocking of ? then + 20VT, +20 INT until unlocking of ? then + 30 VIT, +30 INT .**

**Underfed: -10 VIT, -3 STR, - 3 DEX, may become permanent if not taken care of in the time limit of a year.**

**TITLES:**

**Pariah of Konoha: -100% rep gain with villagers of Konoha.**

**Prank Master: -75 % rep gain with villagers of Konoha .**

**?: +?% rep gain with ?**

**?: +?% rep gain with ?**

**?: +?% rep gain with ?**

**...**

Once Naruto acknowledged his stats and other information, he was appalled by two things. First? The awfully high number of unknown informations. The second, that actually made him mad was his stats, which were either lower than it should, or were decreased by his underfed status, or both! Especially his WIS and his INT that if not for his perk would be just as abysmal! And, seriously? -175% reputation gain? This was ridiculous. At least some of his stats and perks made up for it. But still. He needed to change this. But how? " Jiji always says that it's easier to do something big if you break it into tiny tasks and prioritize. Wait, I never understood Jiji council or and this much vocabulary so how..." Just as he thought this, a window popped up in front of him:

**...**

**To give you a little help considering your orphan status and your title as a pariah we gifted you with the skill "ambulant dictionary", level max, which permits you to talk, read and write perfectly without needing to learn it.**

**...**

"Well thanks, this will prove to be useful. Now let's think about this. My stats are the priority, for now, I first need to get rid of this underfed status effect. Then I should concentrate on my INT and WIS stat for now, so when the academy start I will hopefully be on par with my peers-"

**...**

**For thinking things through and planning, you earn + 2 WIS.**

**...**

"WAIT! This means I can augment my stats by training in the right domain? So if I run a lot I will augment my VIT and my DEX and the same will happen to STR if I lift weight?"

**...**

**Right again, here +1 INT and +2 WIS for your effort.**

**...**

"Okay, this is awesome. I can become the best ninja EVER! But for this, I need to plan accordingly"

Armed with a scroll and a brush the Hokage offered him for his last birthday but he never used, Naruto drafted his plan as follow:

" First I should augment my raw INT and WIS stats to 40 in the next two years. Next, find a way to get into the library to learn basic things others will know such as manners, basic history, and geography. Also, find some recipe book so I can get rid of my underfed status and something to have a good and efficient training plan. Plus, bringing my STR and DEX stats to 20 each should be enough and I don't need to worry about VIT. I also need to find a way to level up and how to use my chakra and this other energy called mana ."

**...**

**For planning in such a good way you gain + 2 WIS**

**...**

"Cool"

Naruto decided to go scoot around the library to see if there was a way to enter unseen since the librarian would never let him in. On his way there, he kept to the shadow, trying his hardest no to be seen but when he attained his destination, a window popped up in front of him.

**...**

**Your efforts to go from point A to point B unnoticed permitted the creation of the skill [STEALTH]**

**...**

**For having gone from point A to point B unnoticed you gain 2 DEX **

**...**

**[STEALTH]**

**LVL: 1 **

**exp:0/50**

**Allow the user to move unseen by other**

**80% chance to walk by a civilian unseen**

**60% chance to walk by a genin unseen**

**30% chance to walk by a chuunin unseen**

**15% chance to walk by a jounin unseen**

**5% chance to walk by an ANBU unseen**

**2% chance to walk by the Hokage unseen**

**( Considering your previous experience as a prankster the percentages were upped accordingly to you existent level of competence)**

**...**

**!QUEST ALERT!**

**You have unlocked a new location [ Library of Konohagakure ]**

**The quest { Find your way in } is now available.**

**{ Find your way in }**

**Find an entrance out of view and begin your adventure to be the best ninja.**

**Rewards: 100 exp, 50000 RYO,1 random special reward.**

**Accept quest? **

**[YES]/[NO]**

**...**

"This is so SWEET! " Naruto was giddy about all this and accepted the quest.

He then spent a couple hours looking around the building for any clue, any detail out of place, anything that could allow him to get inside without anyone being the wiser. Tired and starting to get discouraged he let himself fall on one of the flat rocks lying around in an abandoned little garden at the back of the library. What he didn't expect was for the stone to sink a little under his weight and a hidden door opened on the nearby wall of the building. Our hero entered the building, a flashlight in hand, a good thing, considering the door closed itself on its own. Naruto freaked out but calmed himself after seeing a lever on his right that once activated opened the door.

Just when he was about to go on, three window popped up.

**...**

**!QUEST ALERT!**

**Congratulation! You completed the quest {Find your way in}.**

**You received 100 exp, 50000 RYO and the skill book [search].**

**Your reward can be found in your inventory.**

**...**

"Skill book?"

**...**

**Skill books are books that permit the partial or complete apprenticing of a skill in an instant without needing to read it by using the game mechanics. You can also up your skills up to three times by reading them the traditional way.**

**...**

**!LEVEL UP!**

**...**

**!QUEST ALERT!**

**{Anything for knowledge!}**

**Now that you are in the library, find at least 20 books that will help you in your endeavor. But be careful not to get caught!**

**Rewards: 100 exp, 50000 RYO, secret skill books, 2 random rewards.**

**Accept quest? **

**[YES]/[NO]**

**...**

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He accepted the reward and the new quest before following the little tunnel. He ended up in what seemed to be an abandoned reserve of the library if he could trust the ridiculous amount of spiderwebs and dust. He sighed seeing the work ahead of him. It was when he remembered the skill book he just acquired. Opening his inventory, he experimented a little before being able to get his book. As soon as he took it in hand, a screen popped up.

…**...**

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**[YES]/[NO] **

…**...**

Naruto accepted and just as the book flashed briefly, he felt a tingling sensation run all across his body before stopping abruptly.

**...**

**You just learned the skill [SEARCH]**

**...**

**[SEARCH]**

**LVL: MAX**

**Once [SEARCH] is activated, symbols will appear above any object of interest no matter their quality.**

**You can refine the research by specifying the characteristics and quality level of the object you are looking for.**

**(Considering your previous experience with foraging, and as a gift considering your status as an orphan and a pariah, the skill's level was upped to the maximum.)**

**...**

"Well, I couldn't have wished for a better skill right now ."

And so started a couple hour-long research for any books. Using this occasion, he experimented with [SEARCH]. He found out that he could narrow the research by specifying the subject, the state of the book, the rarity or even the overall quality of the book. He ended up with several stacks. First, the books were separated into two pile, one for the skills book and the other for the théorical ones. Then he classed them by subject, quality, and rarity. He didn't even bother with the mediocre ones, even the game couldn't read them.

**...**

**!System notification!**

**You were able to collect for the theoretical books:**

**-6 history books:**

**History of Konoha (common in Konoha )**

**History of Suna (common in Suna )**

**History of Kumo (common in Kumo )**

**History of Kiri (common in Kiri )**

**History of Iwa (common in Iwa )**

**History of Ame (common in Ame )**

**History of the Ninja war since ninja villages' founding. (Extremely rare because of the neutrality )**

**History of the world during the clan's war era ((Extremely rare)**

**-4 recipe books**

**-8 politic books**

**-1 etiquette books**

**-4 Seal theory books**

**-2 books on weapon**

**-3 books on trading**

**You were able to collect for the skill books :**

**-Training Techniques For Academy Student**

**\- Equipment Maintenance**

**\- Weapon Maintenance**

**\- Survival Techniques Every Ninja Must Know**

**\- Beginner Cooking Technique**

**\- Intermediary Cooking Techniques**

**\- Expert Cooking Techniques**

**\- Hunting Technique For Dummies**

**\- Tracking For Genin**

**\- Tracking For Chuunin**

**\- Tracking For Anbu**

**\- Spying For Genin**

**\- Spying For Chuunin**

**\- Spying For Anbu**

**\- Transformation Technique**

**\- Body Replacement Technique**

**\- Rope Escape Technique**

**\- Clone Technique**

**\- Cloak Of Invisibility Technique**

**\- Body Flicker Technique**

**\- Tree Climbing Practice**

**\- Water Walking Practice**

**\- How To Forge**

**\- How To Craft**

**\- How To Sew**

**\- Everything To Know About Home Maintenance.**

**\- Basic Carpentry**

**\- Calligraphy, Beginner Level**

**\- Calligraphy, Intermediary Level**

**\- Calligraphy, Expert Level**

**\- Seal, Beginner Level**

**\- Seal, Intermediary Level**

**\- Seal, Expert Level**

**...**

**!QUEST ALERT!**

**{Anything for knowledge!}**

**Now that you are in the library, find at least 20 books that will help you in your endeavor. But be careful not to get caught!**

**Rewards: 100 exp, 50000 RYO, 2 secret skill books, 1 random reward.**

**You have completed your quest with brio!**

**Objective completed: 61/20**

**Rewards: 100 exp, 50000 RYO, 1 secret skill books, 2 random reward.**

**Bonus reward: 205 exp (5 per supplementary book)**

**Accept reward?**

**[YES]/[NO]**

**...**

**You have obtained:**

**100 exp **

**50000 RYO **

**The secret skill book Shadow Clone Technique**

**The random reward Customisable Evolutive Equipment Set**

**The random reward Mana Stone**

**205 exp**

**...**

**!LEVEL UP!**

**...**

**!LEVEL UP!**

**...**

**[Status window]**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 6**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 4 – Next Level: 114/124**

**HP: 1740/1740**

**CP: 1380/1380**

**MP: 690/690**

**STR: 4 (7-3) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**VIT: 29 (29+10-10) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**DEX: 8 (11-3) ( 6 being the average for your age )**

**INT: 23 (13+10) ( 10 being the average for your age )**

**WIS: 9 ( 10 being the average for your age )**

**LUK: 50 ( different from a person to another)**

**Attribute points: 15**

**...**

Naruto went home extremely satisfied with this first day. He took the long way around, and using his stealth skill all the while, he was able to level it up two times. It is smiling that he went to sleep, happy that he will have a chance to attain his dream.


End file.
